


Ava Morrison's tale of Overwatch

by Icegreystray



Series: Ava Morrison's tale of Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But i'll change the tags if needed, Gen, I'm not sure if this is going to have any romance in it, ONE BIG ALL OVER THE PLACE FAMILY/TEAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Morrison Officially? Orphan girl who got shoved into the foster system. Unofficially? Orphan girl who lived with the Overwatch team before the accident who was then shoved into the foster system. She grew up a strong woman and one who will easily put her life on the line to save others. She thought Gabriel Reyes her best friend and Jack Morrison the man she thought of as a father were either dead or in hiding, when evidence pops up stating otherwise. She dives head first into finding out the truth. Between that, balancing her band work and trying to get Overwatch legal again, she has quite a lot of her plate. Let's see if she succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ava Morrison's tale of Overwatch

Ava was sitting in the corner with her laptop in front of her, blanket wrapped around her and hot chocolate sitting next to her leg. Fareeha wasn’t up yet since she hadn’t been feeling well last night and her mother Ana wanted her to rest, Ava however had gotten up around 10am and had been giving her hot chocolate when she’d walked into the kitchen all wrapped up in the monster themed blanket that she had around her. Ana had given it to her and Angela had gotten her laptop for her and that’s how she ended up where she was now.

She’d picked the spot so she could see the front door-since she was sitting next to the wall and the clear glass barrier that made sure no one fell off the second floor-and by default could see when Gabriel and Jack came back. According to Ana Gabriel and Jack had gone out early. She wouldn’t tell her the reason when Ava had pushed slightly so she’d assumed it was Overwatch stuff. She was proved right when around lunch time, Jack came inside with Gabriel leaning heavily on him. Ava made a noise and was running down the stairs before even Angela had had time to react

“Gabe?” she asked, looking up at him with a worried look and she bit her lip gently when he reached out and simply ruffled her hair “TORBJORN! ANGELA! GABE NEEDS HELP!”

Torbjörn and Angela ran over and Torbjörn helped Jack get Gabriel to the first aid room where Angela patched him up, Ava wasn’t allowed in there so she paced in front of the door. Whimpering softly at the shouts of pain that she could clearly tell were Gabriel’s and she clamped her hands over her ears at the string of Spanish insults, recognizing them from when Gabriel had been angry. She didn’t know what they meant and Gabriel had told her to not look them up.

She felt Ana’s hands on her shoulders, leading her away and back to her perch where she wrapped herself up in her blanket and drank the rest of her hot chocolate. Glancing at the hallway waiting, waiting for someone to come and tell her Gabriel was going to be okay. By the time someone walked out of that room, Ava had moved to the couch to take care of Fareeha who had gotten up by this time while Ana went shopping.

It was Torbjörn who walked out of the room first and Ava darted over to the barrier and lifted a finger to her lips and he immediately quietened his steps and he walked UP the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could

“That stubborn Spanish’s been all healed up, don’t worry” Torbjörn told her before walking back the direction he’d come from when she’d yelled for him, Ava glanced at the sleeping Fareeha before sneaking to the infirmary door and opening it as quietly as she could to peek in. Gabriel was laying on one of the beds, Blanket covering his lower half and the top half had a few bandages wrapped around him. There was one bandage wrapped around his stomach and another wrapping around his right shoulder, she covered her mouth with one hand before darting to her bedroom.

She grabbed Sir Whimsalot her favourite teddy bear that she’d decorated to look like a fairy and she went back, snuck into the infirmary and keeping an ear on Angela’s and Jack’s conversation she went and tucked Sir Whimsalot in Gabriel’s none injured arm and she kissed his cheek before running out of the room when she heard Angela and Jack’s conversation getting louder.

She went back and stayed with Fareeha who was still asleep and she just played on her laptop, pausing when Ana came home to give a ‘report’ and she giggled before holding down a squeal seeing the small bag of lollies for her. She hugged Ana before going and putting the lollies into a hiding spot, she moved her laptop and blanket back into her room before doing her homework that she’d gotten from school the day before. She normally liked Saturdays but this Saturday didn’t seem to be turning out too great.

It was at dinner when Gabriel walked out of the infirmary and Ava beamed at him, he smiled at her and showed her Sir Whimsalot who was wrapped protectively in one of his arms. She giggled when she saw the bear had bandages around where Gabriel did.

“He got them in a fight when the Evil Tree frogs tried to get me” Gabriel told her sitting down next to her and she laughed before hugging both her bear and Gabriel gently

“Now you match!” she said and he laughed, hugging her back and he made her bear hug her back too

“So we do” Gabriel agreed and she kicked her legs over the couch happily, glad her friend was okay. Dinner was nice and she sneakily put her peas on Gabriel’s plate when no one was looking, it was normal and Ava was loving it. She hated those nights when It was only Fareeha, her and whoever had gotten told to take care of them, she didn’t want this night to end but like all good things it did.

~

“It went downhill from there” Ava told her therapist “Something happened the next time they went out after Gabriel had healed up, I noticed Jack and Gabriel begin to stop talking and they were less comfortable about one another. Angela told me to ignore but I couldn’t. This was the man I saw as my best friend and my adopted dad fighting, I got home from school one day and there was a lot of gun fire. I dumped my bag and took off towards it, I remember my eyes widening when I saw Jack and Gabriel trying to hurt each other. I darted towards them and that’s when the explosion had happened, Gabriel had seen me coming and when the explosion hit. He’d grabbed me and covered my body with his own, he’d made sure I hadn’t gotten hurt but he had. I’d screamed until my voice was hoarse and throat was sore and I continued to scream and sob until someone from the hospital came. We got separated and that was the last I saw of Gabriel Reyes, I still don’t know where everyone else is and I highly doubt Jack is dead”

“And why do you think that?” she questioned and Ava tapped her lip

“Well my first foster home I found Sir Whimsalot sitting on my pillow when I got home one night and I hadn’t been able to grab him before I’d gotten shoved into the foster system. It had to have been Jack” Ava answered “And before you ask, yes it could have been one of the other agents but I still think it was Jack”

“It’s a reasonable assumption since they never actually found a body” Her therapist said with a nod before glancing at the time “Alright Ava that’s all the time we have for now, good luck with your gig”

“Thanks” Ava said with a smile before she stood up and walked out of the room, her manager payed for it before shoving her into the car and quickly started driving to where the gig was. Her bandmates were already there setting up and they all gave her quick smiles as she passed them to set up her stuff. The gig went well and the band decided to go back to Ava’s apartment for drinks. They laughed and chatted as they walked, all of them buzzing with how good their show had gone.

They were three blocks away when the ground shook as an explosion went off, Ava wasted no time as she started running towards where the explosion came from and she started darting from person to person, checking up on them and helping the people she could. Checking over the Omnics last, asking them what happened when there was another explosion in the same building. Shoving the Omnic she had been talking to backwards out of the debris falling range. She darted forward, covered a young boy with her jacket and held him close as she ran to his mother who Mike had grabbed. Giving the boy to the mother, she looked up and saw two people fighting on the roof of the building next to the currently falling apart one. She darted over and found the stairs and raced up them, pausing and slowing only when she needed to catch her breath. She slipped out the roof door and darted for cover when one of them peppered the door with fire. Grabbing the small hand gun from its hidden holster once she was in a safe enough spot.

Peering around the side of the ventilation fans and watching two people she now recognized as Reaper and Soldier 76, fighting. Reaper clearly had the upper hand but Soldier was determined. Ava looked around for something to throw and grinned, spotting a rock. She saw Reaper as the bad guy and was more than happy to help Soldier take him down. Especially if he was the bad guy behind the attacks and bombings that had been going on recently.

She got up and threw the rock towards Reaper. . .only for it to go right through him as he changed into a black mist, she twirled her gun and tightened her grip on it and ignoring the glare that Soldier 76 sent her. He fired his gun into the mist, making his way so he was between Ava and Reaper who rematerialized.

“Better run little girl” he taunted and Ava glared at him

“Fuck you” she snarled out before freezing as something clicked in her head. . .that voice. It was distorted but it was. . .no it couldn’t be. She was sure her expression of confusion showed on her face as she said “Gabriel?”

“Don’t call me that” Reaper said guns flicking up to her and she squeaked as Soldier 76 jumped on her, sending them both to the ground as Reaper unleased bullet hell. He tried to get up when the bullet rain stopped but let out a curse as a sniper bullet whizzed past his head, there was cruel laughter from Reaper before the sound of a ship pulling up was heard and both Ava and Soldier got up just in time to see the ship fly away with Reaper on it

“Damn it kid, don’t you know how to stay out of the way?” Soldier asked turning to look at Ava who looked back at him, a bewildered expression on her face

“But that was Gabriel Reyes, he was one of the good guys. . .What happened?” she asked and Soldier just went around grabbing his stuff from around the place and she put her gun away before running over and slapping Soldier’s arm, seeing no point in sleeping his face since he had on a mask “HE WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS SO YOU BETTER GOD DAMN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!”

“I don’t know nor do I care! All I know is he keeps killing Overwatch agents and keeps hunting me and you can be damned sure I’ll get him before he gets me” Soldier said with a glance before he simply walked away, leaving her to slowly sink down and sit on the roof. Her emotions a mess, had that really just happened? She looked around the roof, seeing the signs of a fight and reassuring herself that that had just happened. Gabriel Reyes, the guy she’d looked up to as a child was now the bad guy? No she wouldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it.

“Ava! Are you okay?” Jason asked, darting over to her with Mike and Sean in tow. She nodded silently before shakily standing up

 “Yeah I’m okay” she said flashing them a smile before looking them all over concerned, relaxing when she didn’t see any injuries “How about you 3? You alright”

Mike grinned and launched into a story about how the three of them had saved a bunch of people while they walked down the stairs again and Ava smiled, listening. It was a welcome distraction from what had just happened on her end.

They were all soon in the safety of her apartment and everyone settled into sleep after a few rounds of drinks. Ava being the exception. She loved drinking with her band-mates as much as anyone else but she just had too much on her mind. She finished laying a blanket over Mike’s curled up form before moving quietly to her room, thankful for the carpet flooring.

She pulled out a box from under her bed and unwrapped the three ribbons tying the box closed and put the lid down beside her. Sir Whimsalot stared up at her, his same grin on his face and she ran a finger over it being extra careful. He was old and she didn’t want to break him, she gently moved him up onto the bed and pulled out the file that had been resting underneath. While she hadn’t been able to grab her stuff before put into the foster system, Mercy had made a visit with a bunch of photos, pieces of writing and drawn pictures that Ava had either taken, written or drawn.

She kept them safe in this folder, she opened it up and looked through the file before finding one particular picture. It was of Gabriel sitting on the roof with a cup of coffee, she’d taken it hidden behind something she couldn’t remember what but after she’d finished taking the picture Gabriel had looked over at her with a grin and had teased her about it. She had of course defended herself and the day had ended with them getting as many hidden photos of the Overwatch group as they could. She smiled softly, it had been an amazing day and she’d forever remember it fondly 

“Oh Gabe, what happened to you?” she whispered remembering who he’d turned into, Reaper. Talon’s Reaper, her Gabriel. God how had that happened? How had Gabriel become like that? What had the scientists at Talon do to him?

She hugged the photo to her chest gently and snuffled, biting her lip to try and stop the tears but it didn’t work. She’d never known what had ended up happening to most of the Overwatch members, she had heard of Jesse McDork in the news one too many times-he wasn’t a bad person so she always ignored the news to do with murder, hijacking and stealing when it came to him-and she had also seen Mercy on the TV a couple of times. Angela always had believed helping people were of utmost importance and that weapons never made anyone’s lives easier. Ava was inclined to agree but her gun made her feel safer. She wasn’t sure where Lena or Winston were, didn’t know where Fareeha or Ana had ended up or if they were even still alive.

She felt a morbid urge to find a song with lyrics that said ‘all my friends are dead’ and just sing It but she didn’t. That was bad even for her.

There was the matter of Soldier 76 who clearly cared about Overwatch but him and Reaper seemed to hate each other’s guts, who out of her Overwatch family had become Soldier 76? And why did Gabriel hate them so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off. If i've gotten any of the Overwatch lore wrong please let me know so i can correct it, i know most of the basics but when it comes to character backstories and bios i'm a little clueless. If I use any images, i'll be crediting the source here after asking permission. If an artist changes their mind then i will take the art out of the story. If you have a better title idea, please let me know. I'm stuck and just put down the first thing that came to head.
> 
> Picture of Gabriel:  
> www.mrgamblinman.tumblr.com/post/148876012132/i-am-doing-my-best


End file.
